


Carnival of Rust

by cesonia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesonia/pseuds/cesonia
Summary: How did their love story resume?Don't think too far!Not in a garden, not in a bar;If through two poems you presumeThen you are rightAnd have no fright!They found their way back to each otherThey're finally in the arms of one another."Come feed the rain'Cause I'm thirsty for your loveDancing underneath the skies of lustYeah, feed the rain'Cause without your love, my lifeAin't nothing but this carnival of rust" - Poets of The Fall - Carnival of Rust





	1. What If I Told You?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something soft. There will be three parts. I truly hope you like it! Besides Poets of the Fall's "Carnival of Rust", ASP's "Mein Herz Erkennt Dich Immer" inspired me.

**What If I Told You?**  
  
What if I told you you are my moon and stars?  
Sweet fire burning in your crystal eyes  
It pains me so to hear your muffled cries  
And see your alabaster back covered in crimson scars!  
  
What if I told you that I will come to you  
That in my loving arms I'll hold you close  
Rub away the many tears falling on your nose  
And tell you that soon this night will be through?  
  
What if I told you my love for you still burns  
And how it always, always will?  
And that my mind every day wanders  
To you, my dear; do you love me still?  
  
What if I told you that I would run miles  
Just to see one of your pretty smiles,  
Only to hear your honey-glazed words?  
For you, my love, I would sharpen swords!  
  
Swords with which I would fight every one  
Every one of those damned demons  
Who crawled into your soul and gave your reasons  
Making you crack and come undone.  
  
Who made you think that I, for one,  
Could ever cease loving you, my star?  
  
Queen of my heart, I promise you  
That every one of them will pay  
And you, my love, I right now vow,  
I'll never, ever lead astray.  
  
To you, my everlasting love, my darling Zelda,  
_Forever_ yours,  
Faustus


	2. What If You Told Me?

**What If You Told Me?**  
  
What if you told me I am your moon and stars?  
That fire's burning in my crystal eyes  
You're hurt hearing my muffled cries  
Seeing my back covered in crimson scars  
  
I used to dream and dream again  
You'd write, you'd call, you'd do something  
Your love again I could attain  
My pain no more a constant strain  
  
What if you told me that you will come to me  
That in your loving arms you'll hold me close  
And rub away the tears falling on my nose  
Tell me the night will be soon through?  
  
I dream and dream and dream once more  
One day I'll find you at my door  
Your smile, your eyes, your raven hair  
Putting an end to my despair  
  
What if you told me that you love me still  
And how you always, always will?  
That your mind wanders every day  
My sweet, sweet love, what would I say?  
  
I'd tell you that a million years  
A million years, a million faces  
Could never help fetch all the pieces  
That pride and hatred turned to fences  
  
Not a million years, not a million faces  
Not those, but a few warm embraces  
And some or maybe more sweet kisses  
Would make me dream no more of blisses  
  
Put on your cape, my knight in shining armour,  
Put on your cape and take your sword with you  
I'll wait for you where demons can't devour  
And then my dreams will finally come true.  
  
To the king of my heart,  
Yours, _always_ yours,  
Zelda


End file.
